Acid Walls
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season 3. When two teens are admitted to PPTH after visiting a haunted high school it's up to House and his team to figure out what's slowly burning the teens to death. But when House drags Chase and Wilson along to investigate the
1. Chapter 1 Vision of Fire

This is a House MD horror fic which means ghosts, demons, and spooky high schools. So if you're not into that stuff avert your eyes now. This fic will also be a House/Chase fic with a dash of Wilson on the side. I own nothing except Jasper and if you try and take him I'll pull a Sweeney Todd on you. Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

There was fire; everywhere he turned he was surrounded by scalding hot flames that licked at his skin and danced around him mockingly as he tried in vain to escape. He opened his mouth to scream for help but he inhaled smoke and ash and it felt as if his lungs were collapsing and he tried desperately to breathe clean air. But with each breath his lungs burned and he felt his stomach churn as he smelt burned flesh and hair all around him.

He fell to the ground as the heat of the flames got to be too much and his skin bubbled and popped. His eyes felt as if they were melting in their sockets as everything went dark around him but he could still hear the pop and hiss of his skin, the crackle and roar of the fire, and the screams; God the screams and howls of so many dying around him as he died slowly without so much as a cry for help.

The sounds whirled around him until he couldn't take it and his charred hands reached up to cover his ears and if he had had eyes he would have cried when he felt his hands crumble into ash when he pressed them against the side of his head.

The screams and crackle of the fire grew louder and louder until finally he summoned enough air in his lungs to scream out in agony.

Everything stopped, everything was dark and all he could hear was his frantic breathing.

His heart stopped beating in his chest and his lungs ceased to pull in air when he heard a cold voice whisper into his ear "Beware the walls of acid."

Chase woke and shot up in his bed, gasping for air, heart pounding in his chest, his dream and the mockingly cold voice still swirling in his aching head. Looking over at his clock he groaned when he saw it was 4:23 in the morning, he had to get ready for work in 2 hours and after his vision he was in no mood to deal with patients or his boss today. Throwing off the covers he stood from his bed and made his way over to the bedroom window. Leaning against the sill he pressed his sweaty forehead to the cool glass and stared out into the world.

"'Ad another vision eh?" he heard a voice with a rough British accent ask behind him.

"It's nothing Jasper," Chase said, his eyes still on outside world.

"It's never nothin Robbie you know that."

Chase turned to face his friend and sighed as he saw the younger man's worried expression. "I don't really want to get into this right now," Chase said.

Jasper nodded his head reluctantly, his black hair falling into his blue eyes. "I thought you were going out tonight?" Chase asked, wanting to change the subject.

"'Ad a feelin you'd been needin me 'ere tonight, looks like I's right," Jasper said.

Chase snorted and rolled his eyes at the other man "What are you my guardian angel now?"

Jasper grinned and leaned back against the far wall. Chase looked his friend over, his thin black hair fell down to his chin; he wore a dirty white long sleeved shirt with a ragged brown waist coat over top, his dirty black trousers were tucked into black boots that looked as if they had seen better days. Chase's green eyes fell on brownish green neck rag that partly hid a long slice around Jasper's neck. A slit throat, it was Jasper's 18th birthday present from his mother who had gone mad after seeing her son with another man.

"Better me than someone else love," Jasper said and Chase nodded his head.

The two were silent and Chase looked back out the window and saw a kindly old woman following a twitching junkie past his apartment building.

"Sad that," Jasper said as he silently appeared beside the blonde but Chase said nothing.

"What do you know about walls of acid?" Chase asked finally.

"This bout that vision ya 'ad innit?" Jasper asked.

"There was fire and I was being burned to death, there was screaming all around me; then it all stopped and I heard something tell me to 'beware the walls of acid', I didn't like the voice that said it either, it was too cold and emotionless," Chase explained.

Jasper frowned not liking the sound of Chase's vision at all. "I'll see what I can dig up pet but you'd best get back ta bed, get that beauty sleep so ya can save some lives, you see too many ghosts already love," Jasper said and Chase nodded his head and made his way back to bed.

"Don' worry bout it now Robbie jus sleep," Jasper said before disappearing and leaving Chase alone once more.

The blonde sighed and fell back onto the bed. He wondered if he could just ignore the vision and just carry on with his normal routine, the last time he had tried to carry out a vision he had almost been killed and he didn't want to join the ranks of the shadows just yet.

He looked over at his clock and sighed once more as he read the time as 4:54 in the morning.

"It's going to be a long day," Chase mumbled.

* * *

Please review 


	2. Chapter 2 Burns

I own nothing. Please review!

* * *

Chase hadn't seen Jasper since the early morning and it was now almost noon. He hoped that his friend wouldn't find anything and that the vision he had was only a nightmare.

"Are you ok Chase, you seem distracted," he heard Cameron ask him.

"Sorry, didn't get that much sleep last night," he told her, Cameron opened her mouth to ask him something else but didn't get a chance when House burst through the Conference Room doors and threw a file down on the desk.

"New case," he said as he set his back pack down and shed his jacket.

"Symptoms?" Foreman asked but House was way ahead of him and had already written the symptom on the white board.

Chase felt sick as he read the word 'burns' on the board.

"Burns?" Cameron said.

"Yup," House said as he dropped the marker onto the table.

"Shouldn't they be in ICU if they were burned?" Foreman asked.

"Nope," House said simply and he looked close to bursting with the information that had intrigued him to take the case in the first place.

Chase thought he knew where this was going and he prayed to God that he was mistaken. "Two idiots were admitted four hours ago with small 3rd degree burns on their arms, an hour later from the wrist to their elbows were burned," House said and Chase wanted to bang his head on the table and curse God for giving him this gift.

"B-but that's impossible," Cameron said.

"I know!" House said excited.

The four debated with various diagnosis's but nothing fit what had happened to the two teens.

"Chase go talk to the two and see if they got some strange burning liquid spilt on them," House said. Chase reluctantly got up and made his way to the room holding the two teenage boys.

"Hi," he said, his eyes glancing down at the bandaged arms of each teen.

"Who are you?" one of the boy's mothers asked.

"I'm Dr. Chase I'm here to ask Michael and Jake some questions about how they might have gotten burned," he said.

"Mom can you go get me something other than this stuff to eat?" one of the teens asked.

"Yea mom, dad can you go with Mrs. Richardson to get me something to eat," the other boy asked.

The three adults looked at each other before nodding and exiting the room.

"Whatever you want to tell me you better tell me now," Chase said as he walked over to stand between the two beds.

Michael and Jake looked at each other before Jake said "We're being punished."

Chase quirked an eyebrow and indicated that one of them should continue. Michael picked up where Jake left off "We were stupid, we heard about this high school just outside of Princeton called St. Augustine's that was burned out in the sixties or something like that, anyway we went there and genius over there decided it would be funny to lit a match and when he did there was all this wind and we felt hands on our arms and something literally threw us out of the school."

Chase swallowed "What you think a ghost did this to you?" he asked. This was not a coincidence, his vision and these boys going to that school and their burns that couldn't be explained medically.

"Hells yes I think a ghost did this to us, that place is the most haunted place in New Jersey, like over 100 people died there," Jake said.

"100 people didn't die there you idiot it was barely 50 people," Michael said.

"Whatever it doesn't matter a lot of people died there, this is all your fault Mike if you hadn't wanted to go to Acid Walls so much we wouldn't be burning to death," Jake said angrily.

"Wait," Chase said before Michael had a chance to retaliate "What did you call the place you went?"

"Acid Walls, that's what most people call St. Augustine's nowadays cause the fire melted and warped the brick inside and outside of the school so when you look at it's like you're on acid," Michael explained.

"Look I know we sound crazy but we're tellin you the truth," Jake said.

Chase nodded before saying softly "I believe you."

"Don't tell our parents we were there would ya, we were supposed to be at the library studying," Jake said and Chase promised he wouldn't tell.

"Excuse me I have to go," Chase said before hurrying out of the room.

The blonde was in a daze as he made his way back to Diagnostics. He entered the conference room to find Cameron, Foreman, and House waiting for him.

"So what'd Beavis and Butthead have to say?" House asked.

"They were at an abandoned high school right before the burns appeared," Chase said.

"What abandoned high school?" House asked.

"St. Augustine's, it was apparently a victim of arson in the sixties, about 50 people died," Chase said and House nodded.

"I think I remember hearing something about that place when I was younger," House said.

"So what does this place have to do with the burns?" Cameron asked.

"School was burned down, lot of people died," Chase said knowing that some people who died violent deaths turned into angry spirits who lashed out at anyone who dared to mock them or disturb their peace.

House chuckled "Don't tell me you believe in ghosts too?"

Chase said nothing just glanced over the older doctor's shoulder as Jasper walked through the wall.

"Robbie, we gotta talk pet it's urgent," Jasper said as he walked through House who shivered and glanced from side to side wondering what had just happened. Chase would have laughed if the situation wasn't so sickeningly serious.

"I found out what walls of acid means, it ain't good love," Jasper said but stopped talking when Chase glanced up at him for a second and Jasper sighed when he realized the blonde already knew.

"Alright maybe there's something in the school that did this to them," House said.

"Bloody well right there's somethin in the school that burned them kids, lots a angry somethins," Jasper said.

"Chase since you seem to be a believer in all things spooky, lets you and I go and check it out, hell we'll even bring Wilson along, it'll be just like Ghost Hunters," House said as he made his way out of the conference room to go and fetch Wilson. Chase sighed and looked over at Cameron and Foreman.

"If we aren't back by sundown send someone for the bodies," Chase said wearily before following his boss out into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3 Demons and Ashes

Yay the start of the wierd stuff. I own nothing except Jasper. please review.

* * *

"Why did I have to come along?" Wilson asked as he took his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at House who was fiddling with the radio stations.

"Cause you spook easily," House said as he settled on a station playing The Rolling Stones.

"I do not," Wilson said shooting a glare at House.

"Did the two say if they brushed up against anything that could cause the burns?" House asked as he looked back at Chase.

"No, they told me that one of them lit a match and then there was a lot of wind and they were thrown out by something," Chase said as he looked over at Jasper who didn't look the least bit happy.

"Everybody lies," House said.

"Robbie this is no good, tell em to drop you off somewhere, this place you're 'eaded to is bad love, really, really bad, because of them two kids getting em all fired up like that they're right pissed and lookin for trouble," Jasper said pleadingly.

Chase shook his head as subtly as he could so as not to attract the attention of the two older doctors up front.

Jasper sighed and sat back, listening to Wilson and House arguing as they rode along toward the high school. He grinned sadly as he saw Chase staring at House longingly. Chase never told him but Jasper knew that the young blonde was in love with his boss. From the way he talked to Jasper about House and the way Chase looked at the older doctor at work it wasn't hard for Jasper to figure it out. He just wished that Chase would notice the longing looks House shot Chase's direction more than once a day.

* * *

"This is not a good idea," Chase said as they parked outside of the school. He shivered as he saw that the two teens hadn't lied, the brick walls of the school were warped and cracked from the fire. He could hear the angry moans and pained screams coming from the school and the Aussie knew that if he didn't talk the two older men out of this then there was a big possibility that they might get seriously hurt.

"Aww not scared are you, come on Chase there's no such thing as ghosts, spirits, or aliens," House said as he made his way to the school.

"Thought you said he was a genius love?" Jasper asked and Chase shook his head.

"House, Chase is right this is trespassing and this building has been burnt out for 40 years it isn't safe to go poking around in it," Wilson said and Chase silently praised the Oncologist for being rational.

"House stop," Chase said as the older doctor ignored his and Wilson's pleas and began to make his way up the cracked steps to the front door.

"Bollocks, Robbie stop 'im," Jasper called.

Chase ran up and grabbed House's arm and pulled the older man back away from the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" House asked irately.

"House you have no idea what you're trying to get yourself into, trust me on this it isn't worth it," Chase said sternly.

Wilson made his way up the steps as well and stopped beside Chase, "House lets go," Wilson said.

House sighed and nodded his head causing Chase loosened his grip on the older man's arm giving House enough leave to push against the young man's stomach before wrenching his arm free, grabbing Wilson's arm and pushing the doors of the school open and making his way inside.

Chase barely had time to jump inside before a large gust of wind slammed the doors shut once more. The blonde got up off the ashen tiled floor and ran to the doors and tried to open them but found they were locked tight. He kicked the door in frustration before turning back to Wilson and House who were staring at the door in curiosity and wonder.

"You stupid, arrogant, jackass," Chase hissed angrily at House.

"That's puttin it lightly love," Jasper said as he came through the locked door.

Wilson walked over to door and tugged and pushed on the doors but they were locked up tight.

"What the hell?" Wilson said in amazement. There was no logical explanation for the large gust of wind or for the doors to lock on their own.

Chase sighed and dug through his messenger bag for his flash light and turned it on giving them some light in the gloom of the school whose windows had been boarded and barred to keep people out.

"Ok here's the game plan, you do everything I tell you to, just follow my lead and we might all make it out of here in one piece," Chase said as he scanned his flashlight across the common area and frowned when he saw something peering out at them from around the corner.

"Who died and made you king?" House asked irately, not liking his usually subordinate duckling suddenly becoming supreme commander of the situation.

"You have no idea what you've gotten us all into House so just shut the hell up and do as I say," Chase said without taking his eyes off of the burned face with glowing yellow eyes staring at them.

"Does he even realize how he makes every situation he's in 100 times worse?" Jasper asked.

"No," Chase said as he finally looked away as the head disappeared around the corner.

"No what?" Wilson asked as he moved closer to the blonde.

Chase shook his head and whispered "Nothing."

Wilson frowned, he knew there was something seriously odd going on around him but he couldn't figure out what exactly but Chase seemed to know how to handle the situation and he was right, House did get them into this mess so he was apt to follow the younger man's lead.

"House!" Chase called as the older man began to head where the charred heard had been only moments before.

"What is it now?" the older doctor asked exasperated.

"If you wanna live then I suggest you carefully make your way back towards us now," Chase said as he looked over House's shoulder to see six sets of yellow eyes staring at them but because of the dark he couldn't see their faces.

"What?" House asked in annoyance.

"House, please just do as I say and do it slowly," Chase said, his eyes still on the menacing looking eyes that were inching closer and closer to his boss.

"Fine!"

Chase sighed in relief as House moved towards them and the eyes began to disappear one by one.

"Happy?"

"Not in the least," Chase said.

"Robbie, place is boarded up tight, bars on every window and all the other doors is locked up nice an neat like," Jasper said.

"Shit, that figures, God forbid any of these things be easy" Chase said as he looked over at Jasper ignoring the odd looks House and Wilson gave him.

"That ain't the half of it pet," Jasper said gravely. "Seems as if the bloke that caused all this is still hangin round, down in the basement I 'eard him down there talkin bout burnin the school, sounded like he was talkin to somethin else, somethin not very nice."

"Please tell me it's not a demon," Chase said.

"Who are you talking to Chase?" Wilson asked.

"Fraid so love, and from the sounds of him 'e's one especially mean bugger," Jasper said.

"Fantastic," Chase grumbled.

"I think he's lost his mind," House said softly to Wilson and the younger man nodded.

"I haven't lost my mind you twits," Chase said still irate with the both of them.

"And you say you're not British," House said with a grin.

"Ya know you can always throw him down in the basement with the big nasty demon and maybe you an eyebrows over there can escape," Jasper said with a grin.

"No, I'm not throwing House to a demon, it would be especially cruel to the demon," Chase said and Jasper chuckled.

"Chase maybe you should sit down for a second," Wilson said concerned for the young man who was talking to thin air.

"Is there any chance of getting out of here alive?" Chase asked Jasper.

"Kill the demon, free the pissy spirits, you know how it goes love," Jasper said.

"Yea, yea, just figured it might be easier this time around."

"Chase!" he heard House say. Chase turned and was surprised to see concern flash in the older doctor's eyes before it was masked with annoyance and confusion.

"Looks like you've got some 'splainin to do Lucy," Jasper joked.

He looked between House and Wilson and sighed, he knew they were going to think he was crazy at first but that would change as the day wore on.

"Upstairs is clear for the moment love," Jasper said.

"Follow me, and when I say move, you move, understand?" Chase ordered, not giving the two time to protest before he made his way up the creaking stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Pulse

Shortest chapter so far but the next one is longer I promise. Anyway I hope you guys like this and please review it will make my day.

* * *

"Chase are you sure you're feeling alright," Wilson asked as Chase peered around a corner and motioning that it was all clear.

"I know right now it looks like I'm crazy, but let me get us to a safe place and I'll explain ok," Chase whispered.

"3rd door on the right Robbie, they don like that room all tha much," Jasper said softly "Gotta move fast Robbie."

"Follow me, stay close, and be quiet, understand?" Chase whispered, Wilson nodded and House scowled.

Chase moved silently across the hall, his steps made no noise on the linoleum floor while House and Wilson's steps were slightly muffled by the ash and dust covering the floor. The two older doctors followed Chase down the hall to the third room on the right.

Chase smiled when he saw that the room was an old Theology classroom as he ushered House and Wilson inside before closing the door quietly. He felt safer now that he was surrounded by religious statues and crosses. He knew that the room wasn't completely safe but the religious artifacts were enough to keep them all at bay, especially the demon lurking in the basement.

"What the hell is going on, why the hell are we sneaking down hallways like a crazy person is going to jump out and hack us all to death?" House asked obviously upset and annoyed that he had no control or idea over what was going on.

"Might as well tell em it'll be easier in the long run," Jasper said as he leaned against a slightly charred desk.

"I can see ghosts," Chase blurted out.

House and Wilson glanced at each other before House took a step forward. "Ash must be getting to you, maybe you hit your head when you jumped into the school," the older doctor said as he began to look for a bump on Chase's head.

"Get off House, I'm not crazy or hallucinating I'm telling the truth, I can see spirits I've been able to see them my whole life," Chase said as he moved away from House's touch that were sending delightful chills through the blondes body.

"Aww, always knew he cared bout you," Jasper said with a grin.

"You're not helping Jasper," Chase said in aggravation.

"Who's Jasper?" Wilson asked.

"Jasper's my friend, I've known him since I was eight," Chase explained.

"Ok maybe you're confusing ghosts with imaginary friends," House said.

Jasper laughed "Come on Robbie you know they ain't gonna believe you so why not give em so proof eh?"

"What and send an EMP out for every shadow in here to feel and come after, I don't think so Jasper," Chase said.

"What about electromagnetic pulses?" Wilson asked this day had certainly been one for surprises and lots and lots of confusion.

"Gotta point love but if you don do this they ain't gonna believe ya and they'll get hurt," Jasper said.

Chase knew that his friend was right if House and Wilson didn't believe that he could see ghosts or that there were ghosts in the first place then they wouldn't believe him when they were in danger.

"Fine."

"Enough with the games Chase it's time to get the hell out of here, if there's a way in then there's a way out so lets go downstairs and find it," House said and Wilson nodded in agreement.

"Just humour me for a second," Chase said.

The two older doctors stood by as Chase took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his face set in firm concentration. Everything stood still and just as House was about to say how stupid this was a visible shock wave rippled through the room, its focal point was Chase himself.

House was speechless and Wilson thought he might faint when a black haired teen dressed in 19th century clothing slowly appeared beside Chase.

"Still sure he's an imaginary friend," Chase asked with a satisfied smirk.

"This can't be real, this isn't real," House said as he took a step forward to get a closer look at Jasper.

"It is real, there are spirits all over the place House, they can either be nice or really angry, Jasper here is a nice ghost and my friend, the ghosts in this school are pissed off and want revenge and they don't care who they take their anger out on," Chase explained.

"Robbie s'time ta go, they're comin," Jasper said.

"Shit!" Chase said "Follow my lead alright, the pulse I sent out is only strong enough for you two to see Jasper but not all the others ok, so when I tell you to do something you do it ok?"

House and Wilson nodded their heads dumbly and Chase moved over to the door.

"Hallway's clear love, but move fast," Jasper said. Chase took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.


	5. Chapter 5 Bullets and Blessings

Longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoy and that my action sequences aren't too bad. Please review it makes me happy!

* * *

House and Wilson were still in shock as Chase and Jasper led them cautiously down the hall. The two kept their eyes on Jasper, they couldn't understand it. Jasper shouldn't exist, he was dead, there was no such thing as ghosts everyone knew that.

"Robbie!" Jasper hissed and the blonde nodded his head, holding out his hand stopping the two older doctors in their tracks. House and Wilson watched as Chase tentatively peered around the corner before leaning back quickly.

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

"Shadows," Chase whispered. It took House and Wilson a moment to figure out that shadows actually meant ghosts.

"So what do we do?" House asked.

"Jasper watch over them," Chase said and the teen ghost nodded his head gravely and watched as the blonde took a deep calming breath before stepping out for the two spirits to see him.

Their whole bodies were charred black from the fire, eyes glowed a ferocious golden colour. Chase had never dealt with spirits such as these and he knew that they would be far more challenging to deal with than anything else he'd faced. The evil in the school was strong, strong enough to cause a bitter taste in his mouth and burn his nostrils and throat with every breath.

One of the spirits cocked its head to the side as Chase took one confident step forward.

"Seer," one hissed at him and Chase could tell that the speaker was female.

"Walker of the dead, you were warned," the other growled it's voice male.

The blonde reached inside of his messenger bag slowly, wary when the two began to hiss at him.

"Let us through," he said sternly.

The two shrieked in response and lunged towards at him inhumane speed. House peeked around the corner and his mouth fell open when he saw two burned creatures lunging at Chase and the blonde draw a large pistol and fire two shots, one into each of the menacing spirits' heads.

The two spirits turned to ash in front of him and Chase lowered his gun, raising up his right hand to make the sign of the cross in blessing.

"What the hell?" House asked.

"Before you ask, those are the things that caused the burns on the two guys, there are a lot more of them in here as well as a powerful demon and I'm going to guess some lesser demons as well," Chase explained as he stuck his gun into the waist band of his jeans and took off his messenger bag, throwing it to the side where it hit the tiled floor with a dull thud and a puff of ash and dust flew into the air.

Chase used his flashlight to look down the rest of the hallway and was satisfied when he saw nothing before him.

"Come on we have to keep moving," Chase said as he began to make his way down the hall checking every room he passed, gun drawn.

House and Wilson stood still as the looked down at the rather dark pile of ashes on the floor and Chase's retreating figure.

"'Less you wanna be ripped part by angry spirits I'd suggest you folla 'im," Jasper said before walking after his friend.

House and Wilson came to their senses and followed after the two.

"You shot them," House said as he jogged up next to Chase.

"Yes," Chase said.

"They're already dead how the hell did that get rid of them?" House asked hating that he was completely out of his element in this dark place while Chase shined.

"Spirits can harm other spirits if they wish, they're stuck between two places of existence and in that small lapse over they interact with each other like I would you. They can also interact with humans but it's weak and we look a bit hazy to them, it all depends on how strong the spirit is really, the weaker the spirit the more fuzzy and transparent we become, stronger spirit it's the opposite effect," Chase explained to the two softly.

"Ok," Wilson said in confusion, wondering what this had to do with the fact that Chase had shot and supposedly killed two spirits.

"Every now and again a human will be born that can see and interact with spirits," Chase said before stopping in front of a door, a melted exit sign above it and the remnants of the word stairs painted on the metal surface.

"And that's you?" House said and Chase nodded.

"They do more than jus see an' interact, in a way they're a spirit too" Jasper said as he looked back down the way they came to make sure they weren't being followed.

"What?" House and Wilson said in unison.

"I have some attributes that spirits have; I can make other spirits visible to other people by using energy to charge the air letting them appear, like they do in those stupid horror movies. That's how you can see Jasper and those two spirits I got rid of back there. In explanation to the shooting them I can use that same energy to convert things from this world into a thing from their world. Like I said spirits can harm, even destroy another spirit if they want and that's what I did," Chase explained as he pushed on the door to the stair well.

"If we get out of here maybe you can make me some Ghost-be-Gone too," House said with a grin causing Chase to chuckle.

"I'll see what I can do," Chase said as he pushed on the door with more force making it only budge an inch.

Stepping back from the door Chase summoned energy from the core of his body and forcefully kicked the door straight off its hinges causing it to tumble down the stairs with a loud procession of bangs.

"Damn Superman," House said as he walked forward into the stairwell.

"Come on something might come to see what the hell that was," Chase said as he pulled a shell shocked Wilson into the stair well. The four made their way down one flight of stairs but Chase stopped them when he heard a loud growl.

"What is it?" Wilson asked afraid to know the answer.

Chase sighed wearily and shone his flashlight to the side and was surprised to see not one but two white faced razor fanged demons staring at them.

"Um love," Jasper said nervously.

House and Wilson had gone pale with fright and the only thing Chase could think about was that if they all got out of the school alive then he'd be asking for a rather hefty raise.

The two demons growled once more and Chase backed up slowly. "Now would be a fantastic time to run," he only got half his sentence out before the four of them were tearing up the stairs as fast as they could, Wilson and House screaming and cussing in terror all the way up.

Chase could feel the demons cold rank breath on the back of his neck and he knew that if he didn't do something quick he'd be a headless wombat. Getting back up the stairs he jumped through the door, twisting his body around he saw the demons jump after him and he fired four shots, two hitting each demon squarely in the chest.

They screamed in anger and pain and as quickly as they had come they disappeared into the darkness.

Chase hit the floor with a loud thud and he winced in pain. He really had to stop jumping around and falling, he wasn't as young as he had been when he first started hunting demons and freeing spirits.

"Robbie you alright pet?" Jasper asked as he rushed to his friend's side.

"I'm fine," Chase said as he rubbed his bruised back.

"Let me be the judge of that," House said as he knelt down beside Chase and pulled up his shirt. Chase suppressed a sigh as he felt House's finger's gently rubbing and pressing his lower back.

"You're going to have a nasty bruise but nothing's seriously hurt," House said as he got back to his feet and tried to brush the dust and ash from his jeans but had no success.

"We have to get moving that just scared them for a moment, but soon they're going to be back and very pissed off," Chase said as he wearily got to his feet.

"You mean you didn't kill them!" Wilson cried.

"Those are demons Wilson, not ghosts, demons are strong and always evil little shits, a few bullets aren't going to kill them," Chase explained. "My guess is that those aren't the only two lesser demons running around here."

Wilson stormed over and hit House in his shoulder "You stupid, arrogant, jackass," Wilson said angrily, repeating Chase's earlier words.

"What the hell did I do?" House asked irately.

"You brought us here, you refused to listen to Chase who obviously knows way more about this than we do, and because of that you're going to get us ripped apart and eaten by demons, this is all your fault," Wilson cried.

"There's no use getting mad at him Wilson it's not going to help us," Chase said as he began to walk down the way that they had come, Jasper following along, chuckling at the two older doctors.

"If we get out of here I'm not buying your lunch for a week," Wilson said angrily before storming after Chase.


	6. Chapter 6 Fighter, Healer

I'm really glad you guys are intrigued by this story. I know it's a bit wierd for there to be a House fic with ghosts, demons, and a badass Chase but I figured I'd step out of teh box a bit. Please review and make me a happy camper.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked hoping Jasper or Chase had an idea.

"The basement," Chase said as he led them cautiously through the upstairs part of the school, backtracking slowly, he was hoping that they could have gone down the other stairwell but the demons blocked that path that led straight down.

"Why the basement?" Wilson asked.

"The man that caused the arson is still here along with a strong demon that controls all the spirits and the lesser demons in this place, I have to face them," Chase said.

"Why?" House asked, he had been surprisingly quiet since Wilson's angry outburst minutes ago.

"Robbie don face 'im the four of us is stuck in 'ere forever and ya spirits will be controlled by the demon," Jasper explained.

"Why the four, you're a ghost you can just walk right through the wall and get out," House said.

Jasper turned to the older doctor and smirked "I ain't leavin Robbie behind."

House was struck by the spirit's loyalty to Chase. The older doctor knew that loyalty like that didn't come from just anywhere.

"How did you two meet?" House asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I was eight when my mother took me on a trip to London, I was out on my own exploring and I saw Jasper hanging outside of the back of a hotel he looked lonely and upset so I went to go talk to him, he was a bit surprised I could see him at first, I found out I could see spirits when I was four when my grandmother died but I could still see and talk to her," Chase explained.

"You followed him all the way from England to Australia?" Wilson asked the raven haired spirit.

Jasper smiled "What can I say I like tha kid."

House knew that wasn't all there was to convince Jasper to follow Chase halfway across the world to be by the blonde's side at all times. They four rounded the corner and stopped in front of the main staircase that led down to the front doors of the school. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw what awaited them.

"Holy fuck!" House whispered as he saw the sea of blackened spirits in front of him.

Chase reloaded his gun quickly and pointed it at the nearest spirit who was slowly climbing the stairs.

"You were warned," the spirit climbing the stairs said.

"We don't want to fight, tell your master to let us go," Chase said his voice stern and unafraid.

"You were warned," more voices began to say.

More spirits began to climb the stairs "I don't want to hurt any of you, you've all been through enough," Chase said.

"Robbie there ain't nuthin for it they're too far gone," Jasper said willing his friend to shoot.

"Walker of the dead," the hissed.

Chase's face held no emotion as he squeezed the trigger, clearing a small path for them down the staircase.

"Move!" Chase said his voice commanding and harsh.

Chase reloaded his gun once more as he and Jasper jumped into the crowd of spirits in front of them. Jasper fought brutally beside his friend, he had no weapon besides his fists but they were enough to knock the unhappy spirits away from the two helpless older doctors.

House watched as the blonde fired shot after shot into the mangled and burned ghosts around them. The older doctor was entranced by how beautiful his youngest fellow could look in a whirl of violence and darkness. He was like a vengeful fallen angel and House couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Fuck!" House yelled as he felt deathly cold hands wrap around his neck, claws digging into his flesh. He tried to fight the thing off but found that there was nothing solid behind him. How was he supposed to protect himself against a foe that he couldn't touch.

"House!" Wilson yelled as he tried to pry the spirit off his friend but his hands passed right through.

Chase turned and saw that a spirit had House, but it wasn't like the others. This spirit wasn't burned at all, the spirit was a female and half of her skull had been bashed in. House opened his mouth to yell for help but no sound came out and Chase snapped back to his senses at seeing the man he loved being choked to death.

House's eyes widened as Chase pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. The older doctor felt time slow as he watched the bullet inch closer and closer to him spinning like a football in flight before time sped up and the bullet disappeared but he felt and heard it rush by the side of his face and heard it whiz past his ear and heard it connect with the spirits skull behind him.

The spirits around them let out an anguished cry before quickly vanishing from sight.

House touched his sore neck and felt blood beneath his finger tips. "Are you alright?" Chase asked as he came up and started to inspect House's cuts to make sure they hadn't gone too deep.

"I'm fine," House said his voice strained.

"What caused them to leave like that?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know," Chase said as he stuck the gun into the waistband of his jeans and wiped the blood from House's throat and felt energy vibrate through his fingertips to help speed up the clotting around the wounds.

House moaned softly at the feeling and Jasper smiled when Chase blushed. "What did you do?" House asked a bit lightheaded as he looked at Chase with hooded eyes.

"Used energy to speed up the clotting in your neck, the blood flow should stop in a minute," Chase explained, fidgeting a bit under the older doctor's intense gaze.

"Robbie we gotta keep moving 'fore they come back, that hall down that way is where we need ta be 'eadin" Jasper said snapping Chase back to the present task.

Chase nodded his head and drew his gun once more and turned on his flashlight "Come on we have to be quick," the blonde said before taking off down the hall Jasper had indicated.

The three ran down the hall but Chase stopped in his tracks and Wilson almost ran into him.

"What are we stopping for?" Wilson asked.

Chase stared at two swinging double doors and he stepped closer, there was something in there, something important that he needed to see.

He pushed open the doors and made his way inside, not even hearing House and Jasper as they called his name.


	7. Chapter 7 Past Matches

Short chapter but it explains a helluva lot of stuff so I hope you enjoy and that some of your questions are answered. Please make me a very happy person and review, flames are acceptable as well I really don't care.

* * *

House, Wilson, and Jasper quickly followed Chase and were surprised to see that the young blonde had entered what seemed to be a cafeteria. The fire had ravaged the dining hall far worse than any other part of the school they had been in.

"Robbie?" Jasper called as he came up beside his friend.

Chase seemed to be in a trance as he turned around slowly in a circle, surveying his surroundings searching for the thing he was supposed to see.

"What is it Chase?" Wilson asked before looking over at House. The older man looked slightly curious but his eyes gave away that he was worried about the Aussie.

'_If we ever get out of here I'll have to remember to talk to House about his feelings for Chase,'_ Wilson thought before turning his attention back onto the young man.

Chase took a few steps away from the three and stopped suddenly as he felt energy shoot up into his body causing his head to snap up and his back to arch as the electric surge pulsed through his body blurring his vision and muffling his friend's cries of surprise and worry.

Chase opened his eyes and was surprised to see the cafeteria only it was how it looked in the sixties before it had been burned. Sticky green linoleum floor, grey brick walls, buzzing florescent lights, large round tables, and a serving line surrounded him. The hall was empty at the moment, not even the lunch ladies seemed to be around.

"This will do it" he heard a man say and he was surprised to see a balding man in his 50's wearing a janitors uniform slinging gasoline all over the cafeteria. "No way they'll find those pretty little things rotting in the basement now, not when there are so many barbequed brats to bury," the man said with a grin as he began to lead a trail of gasoline out of the cafeteria, down the hall to the front entrance where he poured the rest of the gasoline out onto the floor in front of him.

Chase watched as the man got out a cigarette and lit a match, he lit the end of his cigarette first and inhaled deeply, reveling in the calming smoke that filled his lungs.

He tossed the match out in front of him and grinned when it ignited the gasoline and a line of fire trailed all the way back to the cafeteria. The man turned to exit the school but the doors wouldn't budge.

"No!" the man cried. "Master unlock the doors please!"

He frantically pushed and pulled on the doors before letting out an anguished cry as his pants leg caught on fire.

"Master no let me go!" the man screamed. The flames rose higher and higher on his body until he was completely engulfed in flames and his screams soon mingled with others who were caught in the blaze.

The man slumped to the ground, finally dead and Chase shivered when he heard an inhumane cackling rise above the screams.

Chase gasped as the vision ended and he fell to his knees trembling, eyes wide with horror at what he had seen.

"Robbie wot is it, what'd ya see love?" Jasper asked and Chase looked up to see Jasper kneeling in front of him. Chase closed his eyes as Jasper reached out and brushed his hand against the blonde's cheek. He shivered at the coldness of his friend's hand but leaned into the comforting touch none the less.

"It was the janitor," Chase said.

"The janitor did all this?" House said as he looked around at the charred cafeteria.

"That's not all I think he was being controlled by a demon, but when he caught the school on fire the demon locked the doors and he was killed as well," Chase said.

"The demon has been here from the start," Jasper said and Chase nodded.

"What does that mean?" House asked.

Chase got to his feet and turned to the older doctor "It means that this isn't an ordinary haunting, this is a possession case as well."

The blonde continued as he saw that House and Wilson didn't understand. "It's one thing for a demon to set up shop after a tragedy has occurred, the more anger, hurt, and sadness in the air the easier it is for a demon to inhabit a place. But if a demon manages to locate to a relatively normal place say a high school it means the demon is extremely powerful, powerful enough to posses a person to do its will and to keep a hold over so many spirits and lesser demons at once."

"And you have to fight this fucking thing, Chase that's insane, even for me, what the hell happens if you die, I'm going to have to look for a new fellow to train," House said trying to mask his concern.

Chase smiled sadly "Trust me House if I can't kill this thing the last thing on your mind is going to be hiring a new fellow."


	8. Chapter 8 Allies

Woo. This is the farthest I've gotten on a story in a while. I hope you guys like. This story should have 15 chapters to it. That's what I'm planning anyway. There's only so much you can write about one location in one day. Anyway please review and make me a happy camper and chapter 9 should be up soon.

* * *

Chase could die. House closed his eyes and looked away from the young man. The older doctor couldn't bear the thought of Chase lying dead in front of him at the hands of this fucking demon. House's shoulders slumped as he realized that if Chase did die, if Wilson died, if Jasper became under the control of this thing then it would be all his fault. He had signed their death warrant, he had doomed Chase to a horrible death by entering this place. Chase and Wilson were right he was a stupid arrogant jackass.

"House are you ok?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry," House mumbled and Chase was certain he was hearing things; House didn't apologize to anyone for anything.

"What for?" Chase asked.

"Dammit Chase you know what for," House growled and Chase frowned.

"House this isn't your fault, you couldn't have known that any of this was going to happen, if I had explained it to you earlier you would have sent me straight to the psych ward and gone by yourself and if you had you'd be dead by now ok, don't worry alright we're all going to get out of here in one piece," Chase said as he moved closer to House and put a comforting hand on his shoulder when what he really wanted was to draw the older man to him and hug him tightly. But he figured that House would just push him away so instead he squeezed House's shoulder, trying to convey that he wouldn't let anything hurt them.

"How can you be so sure?" House asked softly.

Chase smiled "Just trust me ok." House nodded and Chase felt his heart swell with happiness at the fact that House was trusting him with the second most valuable thing he had, his life. Now if Chase could get them out of the school maybe he could convince House to trust him with his most valuable item, his heart.

"Come on, lets get moving, we have to get out of here soon before someone comes to look for us and they get trapped in here too," Chase said, taking charge once more.

Chase cautiously poked his head out of the cafeteria door and pointed his flashlight down both ends and was relieved to see nothing at either ends.

The blonde made a motion that all was fine and that they should move quickly. Chase led them out into the hall, his gun drawn and facing out in front of him, every now and again looking behind him to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Stop Robbie," Jasper said and the three stopped as Jasper stood in front of door partly blocked by rubble.

Chase reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his last clip and looked at it for a moment. It was amazing how much of his life had come down to how many bullets he had left. Emptying the magazine of the spent clip he reloaded his gun and pulled back the slide, he was ready for whatever lay ahead, he had to be.

"Chase don't do this there has to be another way out of here," Wilson pleaded.

"There isn't, I wish there was but there's not," Chase said as he began to clear away the rubble around the door.

Jasper stood by helplessly and he couldn't help but think as always that this would be the last thing that the blonde ever did.

"Come on, help me with this," Chase said over his shoulder.

House and Wilson looked at each other before reluctantly moving to help the young doctor.

They cleared away most of the rubble and the four stood and stared at the metal push door. There was no telling what was behind it and Chase swallowed down his fear and pointed his gun out in front of him.

"Stay close," Chase said before hesitantly pushing the door open.

"It's a trap."

Chase let go of the door and it slammed shut with an ominous bang as the four turned to see a brown haired teen girl with part of her skull bashed in standing a few paces away from them down the hall.

"Stay back," Chase said as he pointed his gun at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said, holding her hands up in surrender but Chase did not lower his weapon.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"My name is Rose Carlisle," she said. Chase looked her over and found that she had no visible burns on her body, just like the blonde girl hadn't when she had attacked House.

"You have no burns," he said and she smiled.

"I wasn't killed in the fire, I was murdered a few days before it happened," she said.

Chase's eyes widened "The janitor killed you," he said in realization.

Rose nodded her head "He killed five girls but I'm the only one not under control of the demon."

"I don't believe you," Chase said he had too much experienced at being betrayed by seemingly friendly ghosts to take her word.

"I swear to you that I'm only trying to help, look at my eyes, spirits under control of the demon have gold eyes."

She had brown eyes, no hint of gold at all. He lowered the gun a bit but kept his finger on the trigger.

"Why do you want to help us?" Chase asked.

"Because without you I can't get out of this place, all I want to do is be at peace but I can't here, that's your job isn't it?" Rose asked "The walker of the dead is supposed to vanquish evil and free spirits isn't it?"

"Yes that is my job," Chase said.

"Then listen to me, if you're dead you can't help me, when you go down take a left instead of a right, the spirits plan to ambush you but they won't be as organized if you go the other way," she said.

"This is your call love," Jasper said as Chase looked over at him to see what he should do.

Chase bit his bottom lip, she could be leading them into a trap as well but from the way things looked it didn't seem like he had much choice, either way he turned down there could be deadly.

"Alright," he said lowering his gun all the way and she smiled thankfully at him.

"I can help you fight as well, I want a crack at the man who took my life," she said.

"Fine, we can use the extra fighter, come on," Chase said as Rose walked over to them.

Chase pushed the door open once more and stepped into the darkness; House, Wilson, Jasper, and Rose right behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 Closer to Hell

Chapter before all hell breaks loose basically. Hope you like the chapter and please review.

* * *

Chase could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he lead the four down into the darkness of the basement. He crinkled his nose in disgust as he was overwhelmed by the rank odor of the underground part of the school and he shivered at the palpable evil in the air.

He turned to the left down a long corridor and he could hear angry whispers behind them. The blond sped up and the four did as well before they broke out into a run. Chase stopped abruptly as one of the demons from the stair well jumped out in front of him.

Chase didn't even half to think he raised his gun and fired off two shot directly into the demons forehead. It reeled back with a scream and Jasper lunged forward and punched the demon with all the force he had causing it to fly backwards into the darkness where Chase heard it land with a heavy thud.

"They're coming!" he heard Rose yell.

House's eyes widened as he watched the spirits come out of the walls and surround them. "Jasper keep them safe," Chase yelled and the raven haired ghost ran and slide to a stop in front of House and Wilson taking out two of the spirits who were lunging at the two doctors, fangs and nails barred.

Rose fought along side Chase and she was furious in her movements. Her sharpened claws dug into her former classmates necks destroying them instantly. Chase was glad he allowed her to help them or they would be in huge trouble.

"Move!" Chase called as he and Rose cleared a path in the sea of angry blackness, not paying much attention to the sharp claws digging into his stomach, back, and arms. Jasper was having a hard time keeping House and Wilson moving fast enough while fighting off all the spirits Rose and Chase missed.

Wilson cried out as one of the spirits swiped at him and cut into his upper arm with its nails.

"Wilson!" House yelled as he pulled the younger doctor to him as Jasper leaped into the air and took the spirits head off with a round house kick.

Chase knew he was close to be out of bullets and he needed to save some for the demon. Just as he was about to switch from using his gun to hand to hand combat the spirits backed off. They didn't flee like they had in the common area of the school but they lowered their hands ands backed away from the small group enough to give them some breathing room.

"What are they doing?" Chase asked Rose not taking his eyes off the hissing mass or his finger off the trigger.

"I don't know, they've never done this before," Rose said even more wary than Chase was.

Chase took a step forward and the circle shifted with him. "I think they want us to reach the demon," the blond said.

"Robbie, Wilson 'ere's hurt," Jasper said and Chase looked at Wilson's bleeding arm.

"I'm sorry Wilson I can't help heal you right now, I need all the energy I have to kill this thing," Chase said as he stared helpless at the blood running down Wilson's arm, ruining forever the neatly pressed shirt that was covered in ash, dust, and blood.

"It's ok," House said as he took off his blue button up shirt leaving only a black under shirt on him and ripped it into thick blue strips before wrapping them skillfully around Wilson's wounded arm.

Chase nodded, satisfied at House's attempt to keep the bleeding under control.

"Walker of the dead we can't stay here, they're getting impatient," Rose said as she walked over to him.

Chase looked over at the deformed spirits and saw that they were shifting around in frustration and annoyance.

"Alright everyone keep tight and move fast," Chase ordered and House was oddly reminded of his father and he wondered if the elder House had ever been in a situation as terrifying as this. House didn't think so.

Rose guided them through the underground tunnels making sure not to get to close to the spirits that growled and hissed at her.

"We're close" she whispered her voice tight with fear.

The golden eyed spirits parted and Chase raised his gun, moving quickly past the crowd before turning to give the other four cover as they too passed.

"It's there," Rose said and Chase looked over his shoulder to see that she was pointing to the boiler room.

"Fucking figures, gotta pick the room that looks the closest like hell," Chase said as he backed up, not taking his eyes off the grinning spirits.

"How many bullets do you have left?" House asked.

"I don't know 5 or 6 maybe," Chase said.

"Can you kill it with that many?" Wilson asked.

"I couldn't kill it with 100 bullets let alone 5 or 6," Chase said grimly.


	10. Chapter 10 Golden Eye

Woot we finally get to the first part of the fight between Chase and the demon. I hope you guys like and the action scenes aren't that crappy. Please review!

* * *

Chase pushed the door open and his expression hardened as he saw the demon sitting on a throne of ash. It face was coated in wet blood, eyes a furious golden colour blackness seemed to cling to him like a cloak. On each side of him was a small bonfire, at his feet lay three teenaged girls, all had their skulls bashed in, their eyes the same golden colour as they beckoned him with chilling smiles. The janitor from his vision stood obediently at the demon's side, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"It's not polite to linger in doorways death walker, where are your manners," the demon said and it sounded as if three people were speaking at once. Chase could see bits of flesh stuck in the demons razor sharp teeth.

Chase held his breath as he crossed the threshold into the boiler room; Jasper, Rose, House, and Wilson following close behind.

"Very good," the demon said with another smirk. "My, my you are a pretty thing aren't you it would be a shame to kill you, and you brought friends as well, I wasn't expecting this."

Chase looked over his shoulder and saw the burned students standing in the doorway and the blond looked back at the demon and realized that he didn't have to worry about them because they were terrified of the fire.

"What is your name?" the demon asked.

"Robert Chase," he said not sure why he was indulging the demon. "What is yours?"

"I have many names little one but you can call me Lucian," the demon said and Chase shivered at the demons intense gaze as his gold eyes raked over Chase's body.

"Let us leave and free Rose from this place and you'll never be bothered by us again," Chase ordered.

"You were warned and yet you still came, you must be punished for your insolence," Lucian growled before clapping his hands and the three girls jumped to their feet and lunged at him. Lucian smiled as he watched Chase put a bullet in each of the three girl's heads.

"Very good, I see this is not your first time dealing with angry spirits, but I must ask, why not use your spirit energy the power you possess is phenomenal," Lucian said as he put his hands behind his back and took a step forward.

"Don't listen to him, just kill him," Rose said angrily as she glared at Lucian.

"Now Rose there's no need to be upset," Lucian grinned and she shivered.

"Upset!" Rose yelled "You and that bastard ruined everything for everyone, you killed me!"

Lucian just smiled as Chase tightened his finger on the trigger "No more talking!" he said before firing three shots off all of which Lucian dodged, his movements so fast that he seemed to disappear for a moment.

"Damn!" Chase said as he looked down at his gun that was all but useless now before throwing it aside.

Lucian laughed as Chase, Jasper, and Rose ran towards him throwing punches and kicks all of which the amused demon dodged.

"Yes that's it fight me, let all that rage you have built up inside of you out Death Walker, let it consume you!" Lucian said before laughing manically.

"Dammit I can't get a hold on him," Chase said as he, Jasper, and Rose moved away from Lucian.

"Come now Robert use your power I'd hate to kill you like I would a common human," Lucian said and Chase growled and clenched his fists.

House watched helplessly as Chase ran forward once more, rearing back to try and punch Lucian. The older doctor's eyes widened in shock as Lucian waited until the last second before moving to the side and punching Chase in the stomach. House was sure he could feel the force behind the punch as the blond flew backwards and hit the ground hard before bouncing up slightly and hitting the floor once more.

"Chase!" House yelled as he ran over to the young man.

Lucian's eyes flashed in curiosity as he watched one of the humans Robert Chase had brought along with him. He could smell the concern, worry, and the putrid scent of love coming from the rugged man. Lucian began to laugh as he smelt the same scent come from Robert.

"Shit!" House said as he helped Chase sit up, the blond winced and held his stomach before forcing himself to his feet once more.

"Stay back House," Chase said his voice strained and House reluctantly moved back to stand next to Wilson.

"This is insane how are they supposed to kill him when they can't even lay a hand on him," Wilson said as he watched the three begin their attack once more only to have Lucian dodge every attack they tried.

House was silent as he watched Chase attack again and again, a rage in his green eyes House had never seen before and would be thankful if he never saw it again.

"You know you want to Robert, it's been too long, you tried to quell it in Seminary with those hypocritical fools, you tried to smother it by becoming a doctor because if you saved people from death there would be less spirits you had to worry about," Lucian said.

"But it's never worked so why don't you become the thing you were born to be, you think you're a hero for wayward spirits but you know that deep down you're no better than I, you're a coward Death Walker!" Lucian yelled as he knocked Jasper and Rose back.

"SHUT UP!" Chase yelled as he rushed forward to attack again.

"Robbie no!" Jasper yelled as Lucian caught Chase's fist with one hand and closed his free hand around Chase's neck.

"Chase!" House screamed as he tried to rush forward but Rose stopped him.

"Let me go he needs me," House yelled as he tried to free himself from her tight grip.

Lucian let go of Chase's fist and moved his hand up to the blond's forehead. "Lets make this more interesting shall we?" Lucian said with a grin before placing his index and middle finger onto Chase's forehead and the young man let out an agonized scream.

Rose tightened her grip on House and grabbed Wilson as well as they tried to help Chase.

"Robbie!" Jasper yelled in vain and he knew there was nothing he could do but stand by and watch as his friend was tortured.

Chase thrashed violently in Lucian's grip and the four watched in awe as thin bolts of lightning crackled around them.

"Jasper stop him," House yelled and Jasper looked at the older man. House could see all the hurt in the ghost's eyes and the older doctor knew there was nothing Jasper could do that wouldn't cause Chase more pain.

"Yes that's it," Lucian said "Give in to what you want."

"What's happening?" Wilson asked as he saw Chase's blond hair begin to darken until it was as black as the charred beings outside the door. Chase's arms fell to his side and his body went lack in Lucian's hand.

Lucian set Chase gently down in front of him and House growled softly as he saw the horrid demon run his clawed fingers through Chase's now midnight black hair.

"Robert," Lucian said as he moved his fingers out of his face and stroked his cheek.

"Master," Chase said, his voice lacked emotion and there was no discernable accent.

Lucian looked up over at Chase's terrified friends and smiled triumphantly.

"Kill them," Lucian instructed as he moved back to sit on his throne.

Chase turned and House felt like he was going to throw up as he saw Chase's nails had been sharpened into razor points, his teeth were now all sharp fangs, and his normally beautiful green eyes were now gold.

* * *

Please don't kill me! 


	11. Chapter 11 Black, Black Heart

Getting down to the wire now only 4 or 5 more chapters to go. I hope you like this part and I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger.

* * *

"Oh God Robbie no," Jasper whispered, if spirits could cry he would have broken down in pained sobs. He had lost his Robbie, the one person he had sworn to help and protect; Jasper had failed the one man he had ever loved again.

"Chase!" House yelled, trying to snap the young man out of the demons hold.

Chase smiled evilly at House, baring his newly acquired fangs and he lunged at House.

"Robbie!" Jasper yelled as he and Rose intercepted Chase and began to fight him.

"Death Walker you're stronger than this come back to yourself!" Rose called as her hopes of ever being free dwindling as Chase fought ferociously against them.

Lucian was laughing insanely as Jasper and Rose dodged Chase's sharp nails as he lashed out at them. The two were hesitant in their counter attacks, not wanting to hurt Chase in his crazed state.

"Please Robbie snap outta it," Jasper called ducking a second before Chase swung at him to take the teen ghost's head off.

"It's too late, your pretty Death Walker belongs to me now," Lucian said as he settled back in his chair to watch Chase destroy his friends.

Wilson and House began to back away from the fight towards the door but were forced forward by the burnt spirits angry hissing and their hands reaching out to grab them and rip them apart.

"We're trapped, shit there's no way we're getting out of this, either those things will do kill us or Chase will," Wilson said losing all hope.

"Shut up Wilson," House growled not wanting to give up on the young man.

"Jasper we have to take him out," Rose said.

"No!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper he's gone, we have to," Rose yelled as she began to step up her attacks.

"Don't 'urt 'im," Jasper cried.

Rose lashed out and managed to cut Chase along his cheek causing the young man to growl and Rose's eyes widened as Chase moved after her with speed she had only seen Lucian use and her mouth fell open when she felt Chase's sharp claws dig deep into her throat before pulling out her vocal cords and he grinned when she turned to ash in front of him.

"Fuck!" Jasper cried out and he jumped away from Chase fearful of being destroyed by his friend.

Chase laughed causing Jasper, House, and Wilson to shiver. The laughter that came from Chase was malicious and cold not the light mischievous laughter they were used to hearing come from him.

"Robert," Lucian called and the young man stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder at the demon.

"Kill the man you love," Lucian ordered and Chase nodded his head.

"With pleasure master," Chase said as he turned and looked directly at House.

House took a step back as Chase disappeared and House was certain that no matter what he did he would die.

"No," he heard Jasper yell and the older man forgot how to breathe as Jasper collided with Chase just a few inches away from him.

The two hit the ground hard before quickly getting back to their feet. Chase lunged once more at House but Jasper intercepted him and House and Wilson flinched at the loud cracking noise they made when the two hit.

"Out of my way," Chase yelled before swiping at Jasper, his claws digging deep into his friend's stomach. Jasper cried out in agony as Chase threw him to the side.

"R-robbie," Jasper gasped as he tried to get to his feet once more. He couldn't let Chase kill House, no matter what.

Chase grinned and his hand twitched in excitement as he walked over slowly to the struggling ghost.

House wasn't sure what possessed him to run over to Chase and grab his shoulder, somehow managing to spin him around. Chase looked even more terrifying up close but that didn't deter House even when Chase growled and his hands moved to tear out House's throat. The older man leaned forward and crushed his lips to Chase's.

He felt vaguely like Prince Charming trying to wake up Snow White with a kiss and if it had been anyone else, any other situation he would have laughed at the idea that a kiss could wake someone up.

House could feel the sharp nails brushing against his neck and he could feel Chase begin to tremble as House deepened the kiss.

"Come back to me," House whispered, his lips brushing gently against Chase's. "Come back," House whispered before kissing him once more.

House opened his eyes and he held his breath as he watched Chase's hair turn white before darkening back into its usual blond, his cold golden eyes flashed back to their usual kind green and he felt the sharp nails around his throat change into soft fingertips.

"H-House?" Chase managed to say.

House grinned and ran a hand through Chase's soft blonde hair and he looked over at Lucian who looked furious.

'_He's mine asshole,'_ House thought with satisfied smirk.

"R-Robbie?"

Chase turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Jasper lying on the ground, his stomach ripped open, his skin turning grey.

"No!" Chase cried as he scrambled to Jasper's side.

"Oh God, Jasper, shit!" Chase babbled as he placed his hands on Jasper's stomach.

"'M fine love," Jasper whispered.

"Jasper I'm so sorry," Chase whispered and he began to focus his energy out through his hands to help heal Jasper. He had to be quick if he didn't get Jasper healed soon his friend would turn to ash, and it would be all his fault.


	12. Chapter 12 Angel

3 more chapters to go and this will be all finished with absolute no chance in hell of a sequal (just saying before anyone asks) anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and please review.

* * *

House watched as Chase's hands began to glow a light blue and a swirl of energy made its way onto Jasper's wounds. 

"R-Robbie stop you-ya need tha energy love," Jasper managed to say.

"Don't talk Jasper," Chase whispered.

House watched as beads of sweat made their way down Chase's face, dripping off of the tip of his nose and off his chin. The older man was worried about Chase, if Jasper didn't make it there was no telling what Chase would do.

"He's turning greyer," Wilson said as Jasper lay his head down his eyes drooped slightly.

Chase ground his teeth as he heard Lucian laughing at them. "Poor Robert, you've hurt your little pet, how will you ever forgive yourself?" Lucian asked before laughing.

The blond knew there was only one way to spare Jasper from being destroyed forever. If he was turned to ash there would be no chance of Jasper ever being reborn, he would cease to exist for all eternity.

House and Wilson took a step back as the glow around Chase's hands grew and his hair blew back slightly from the energy pulsing around him.

"What the hell," Wilson whispered.

"His wounds are healing," House said in amazement as the gaping claw marks on Jasper's stomach slowly began to close.

"Not fast enough," Chase said. House and Wilson covered their faces as a large gust of wind whipped through the room. The wind died down and they looked back to see Jasper staring up at Chase in shock.

Chase sat back on his heels and looked back at House and Wilson "I did it," he whispered. House managed to fall to his knees and catch Chase as his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to faint.

"H-he used all 'is energy ta save me," Jasper whispered.

"Enough of this!" Lucian yelled as he stood from his throne. "Mr. Farley, kill them."

The janitor seemed to snap out of his trance and he lunged at the four but Jasper got to his feet just as the man made to take Wilson's head off and stuck his hand right through the man's chest.

Lucian scowled as his minion turned to dust. "I'm surrounded by incompetent souls; I suppose I'll have to kill you myself."

The demon stood from his throne and began to make his way over to the terrified group. House gasped as he felt heat radiating from Chase. He looked down at the unconscious man and was surprised to see his hair had turned white once more and when Chase opened his eyes they were glowing a sharp emerald green.

"Huh?" Lucian said stopping his tracks as Chase floated out of House's arms and straightened himself out before looking up at Lucian.

"I've had enough of this demon, you will take innocent lives no longer, you will die," Chase said, his accent was once again missing and House could do nothing but stare up at him in amazement. This certainly had turned into one hell of a day.

Lucian growled and bared his claws. "If you think you can kill me Death Walker then come here and try."

Chase looked down at House, Jasper, and Wilson before looking back at Lucian. He had to protect the three of them at all costs. The blond took a step forward and wasn't surprised when three lesser demons jumped out in front of him.

"What's happened to him?" Wilson asked Jasper.

"'E's using all 'is energy, 'oldin nuthin back, 'e's never done this before, 'e knows it can kill 'im," Jasper said not taking his eyes off of Chase who stood confident and calm before the three hissing white faced demons.

"Kill him!" House said and Jasper nodded his head.

"Raw energy in 'is body does allota good in defeatin' enemies an healin friends but can be a bitch on the body, if he don't kill that bastard soon 'is brain and heart will overload and 'e'll either die of brain damage or heart attack," Jasper explained as he watched as Chase tore one of the lesser demon's heads off with ease.

Lucian's eyes widened as Chase killed all three of his demon subjects with ease. "My, my you are strong, if only you had stayed on my side I could have given you the world," Lucian said before lunging at Chase.

Chase's face was serene as he fought, it looked as if he wasn't even trying as he and Lucian exchanged blow after blow. It was as if the fight was boring to him. The three watched as Chase managed to knock Lucian back into his thrown, which crumbled into a pile when the demon slammed into it.

"Dammit now I'll have to make a new throne," Lucian growled before leaping to his feet and resuming the fight once more.

"He 'as to finish this soon or 'e'll die," Jasper said taking a step forward as he contemplated jumping into the fight.

Jasper stopped short as Chase's glowing green eyes glanced over his shoulder and the raven haired ghost knew that his friend wouldn't allow him to join in on the fight on the off chance he would be hurt again.

"It's a right pain not being able ta do 'nythin," Jasper growled out in frustration.

"How do you think we've felt this whole time we've been here?" House asked crossly.

Chase pinned Lucian to the wall his hands around the demon's blood red throat and he smiled when he saw fear flash in the demon's eyes. Lucian let out a furious roar and Chase allowed Lucian to push him away.

"I've had enough, it's time you die," Lucian growled before lunging once more at Chase eyes blazing gold and his silver razor sharp nails poised to rip apart human flesh.

The three watched as time seemed to slow down as Lucian got closer and closer to the stoic Chase.

"Chase!" House yelled but it sounded hollow and far away as Lucian got inches away from the now white haired young man.

Time stopped.

The expression on Chase's face never changed, there was no emotion at all as his hand cut through Lucian's chest like it was butter and closed his clawed hand around his icy black heart.

Lucian's golden eyes widened in pain and shock before Chase slowly ripped the rotting organ from Lucian's chest.

The demon let out a pained sigh before falling onto the ground, his black blood mixing with the ashes and dust on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13 Heart Beat

Woo chapter 13. I never thought I'd make it past chapter 3 to be honest with everyone but I'm glad you guys are diggin the story I'll have the last two chapters up soon. Please review.

* * *

Chase let the demon's heart roll out of his hand and it hit the ground with a dull thud.

"The spirits are gone!" Wilson said as walked over to the door way and stuck his head cautiously out into the hall.

Chase took a step towards the three and Jasper breathed a sigh of relief when his friend's hair and eyes returned to their normal colour.

"Remind me never to piss you off, wouldn't want you to go all glowy on me," House said with a smirk. Chase began to laugh but stopped when his chest tightened painfully.

"Pet?" Jasper asked "You alright love?"

"Yea…I'm…" Chase let out a pained cry as he clutched at his chest and fell to his knees.

"Shit he's having a heart attack," House said as he ran over and as quickly as he could gathered Chase in his arms.

"Jasper lead the way!" Wilson yelled.

House didn't think he had ever run so fast in his life as he made his way back up the old creaking stairs. Chase felt lighter than a feather in his arms and he could hear the young mans pained gasps and sobs.

They ran past the cafeteria, down the hall as fast as they could and House and Wilson held their breath as they saw the large double doors that led to the outside world.

Wilson reached the doors first and was fully intent on pulling the doors off its hinges if they were still locked. Wilson yanked hard and was surprised when the door came open with ease and the three of them rushed out into the cool evening air.

"Unlock the car Wilson!" House yelled as he shifted Chase in his arms and tugged on the door handle but found that they wouldn't open.

"Fuck!" Wilson growled out in frustration as he searched his pants pockets for his keys.

"What the fuck were you thinking locking the fucking car door, we're out in the middle of fucking no where who's gonna know you're stupid fucking car is here to steal," House yelled angrily.

"Just shut up!" Wilson yelled in a panic before grabbing his keys and pressing the unlock button and Wilson got in the drivers seat and House pulled Chase into the back with him.

Wilson hit the gas and turned the wheel, successfully spinning them around and drove like a bat out of hell down the cracked and broken asphalt onto the main road and sped as fast as he could towards PPTH.

House held Chase to him tightly, afraid that if he let go that the young man would disappear right before his eyes.

"Shit where's Jasper?" Wilson asked and House looked around the car and found no trace of the raven haired spirit.

"J-Jasper…" Chase managed to say.

"Chase don't talk," House said sternly, he didn't want Chase over exerting himself.

"Jasper if you're here do something!" House said.

Immediately all four windows on Wilson's car rolled down simultaneously.

"Why can't we see him anymore?" Wilson asked as he weaved in and out of traffic, pressing his car to its limits at 120 mph.

"No…no…ener…energy," Chase said weakly.

House nodded his head understanding that there wasn't enough energy in the air for Jasper to make himself visible to them anymore.

"Jas…Jasper…it…ah…hurts!" Chase said staring at the passenger's seat and House realized that Chase was looking at his friend.

"I know love, I know but ya gotta 'old on, gotta be strong Robbie, it ain't your time ta go yet pet," Jasper said softly as he reached out and touched Chase's fevered skin.

Chase sighed and pressed his face fully up against Jasper's hand, reveling in the cool touch.

"So…tired…hurts," Chase mumbled.

"Chase you gotta stay awake dammit, you gotta hold on!" House said forcing Chase to look at him.

"We're almost there," Wilson said as he sped off of the off ramp almost getting hit by a car as he turned to the left at the bottom of the ramp and gunned it straight to the hospital.

* * *

It had felt like eternity between getting to the hospital and for the surgeon to come out to House and Wilson to tell the two shaken doctors the outcome of the surgery.

"He's going to be fine, as long as he doesn't do too many strenuous activities for awhile that is," the surgeon that neither Wilson nor House could remember the name said.

"Can we see him?" House asked causing the surgeon to look at him as if the diagnostician had grown a soul.

"He's asleep but yes you can visit, he's being moved into a room right now so when he's settled I'll come back to get you two," the surgeon said before leaving the two doctors.

House sat down heavily in the stiff waiting room chair and sighed in relief.

"Uh oh," Wilson said as he saw Cuddy coming down the hall towards them, an annoyed look on her face.

"Shit, where's Jasper we need him to expel the demon," House said tiredly and Wilson chuckled.

"What the hell happened?" Cuddy asked as she got to them.

"Well you see we went to this high school that happened to be haunted by a lot of spirits that were killed in a fire and Chase and his friend Jasper, who happens to be a ghost too, took us through the school and fought off the little shits that were trying to kill us. Then we found out that the janitor burned down the school and we went to the basement with this one spirit named Rose and she helped us get to the Boiler Room where this demon Lucian was and Chase fought him but he got turned over to the dark side and we managed to get him back but he hurt Jasper so he used all this energy he had in his body to make sure Jasper didn't turn into a pile of ash and then he went all glowy and kicked Lucian's ass but because he used too much energy he had a heart attack and here we are," House said in on breath.

Wilson had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Cuddy placed her hands on her hips and her face reddened slightly.

"House can you try telling the truth at least once in your life?" Cuddy asked.

"I just did!" House said with a grin.

"Wilson, come with me I want to know what happened to Chase without any fanciful interpretations," Cuddy said before leaving the waiting room.

"Why does everyone think I'm lying when I tell the truth?" House asked.

"Because you're the doctor that called a code, that's why," Wilson said before standing up and leaving House in the waiting room.

"House!"

The diagnostician looked up and saw the surgeon from before. He got to his feet and followed the man silently.


	14. Chapter 14 Dreams

This is the chapter where I explain some shit. I hope you guys like this story. Chapter 15 should be up by the end of the day and then that's it for Acid Walls and before you ask there will be no sequal sorry. Please review!!

* * *

House walked slowly into the room and felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw Chase lying unconscious on one of the hospital's countless beds. He had so many wires sticking out of him it reminded the older doctor of a robot recharging its batteries, which was in a sense what Chase was actually doing.

He walked over and pushed the stiff chair closer to the bed before plopping down tiredly onto the stiff cushion. Usually he would have bitched about the state of hospital chairs and how Cuddy had to have found the worst maker of chairs in the world but at the moment he was too tired and the more important issue was Chase.

Leaning back in the chair he looked Chase over. The blonds' hair was matted with blood, dirt, and ash. There were cuts and bruises on his usually angelic face and House seethed with anger as he saw the dark red marks around the young man's neck where Lucian had caught hold of him. House wanted to bring the demon back to life just he could rip the thing apart himself.

Sighing he hung his head slightly and he could see that his clothes were ripped and dirtied beyond repair and he realized the three of the must have looked like they had just been attacked by Edward Scissorhands in his castle. If House was honest with himself he was sure that he would have preferred the crazy haired bondage freak to what he had experienced earlier that day.

Tilting his head back to rest against the stiff back of the chair he let his eyes drift shut as exhaustion overtook him.

""_Ouse!"_

_House's eyes snapped open and he was surprised to see Jasper standing in front of him. _

"_Jasper?" House asked in confusion "How can I see you?"_

"_Ya fell asleep so I decided to slip meself into ya head for a minute, I got some things I need to discuss with you," Jasper said, his face stern. _

_House could only nod his head and waited for Jasper to begin. _

"_Robbie's in love with ya, plain an simple," Jasper said and House nodded his head, he had figured as much when Chase had attacked him while under Lucian's power. _

"_Why are you talking about this to me," House asked. _

_Jasper smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Robbie never told ya how I died," the raven haired ghost said. _

_House was confused, how did this have to do with Chase being in love with him. _

"_When I was 6 I met a fella by the name of William Townsend, fell in love with 'im when I was 16, he grew up to be the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen," Jasper started. "We saw each other in secret for bout a year but the day before my 18__th__ birthday my mum saw the two of us kiss fore Will left for the day. My mum went insane and the mornin of my birthday she came into me room and slit my throat, before I died she told me that she was doin God's work, he'd spoken to her and commanded her to kill me…so she did," Jasper said his voice weary and sorrowed. _

_House didn't know what to say he was surprised at Jasper's admission but was still confused as to what Jasper's death had to with him and Chase. _

"_I told you all that to tell ya this, William was a blond, with bright green eyes and a contagious smile."_

_House's eyes widened "Chase is William," the older man said in shock. Jasper smiled sadly and nodded his head. _

"_Got 'imself reincarnated a few times fore he wound up as Robert Chase, Will an I knew each other since we was kids so when Robbie came up ta me I knew he was Will, I couldn't very well believe we'd found each other again," Jasper said. _

"_You're in love with Chase too," House said. _

_Jasper shrugged "Dun matter much if I do, 'M dead I can't give em what 'e deserves."_

"_Does Chase know all of this?" House asked. _

_Jasper was silent for a moment "'e don need to know,'s all in the past so to speak, but I need ta know what you plan to do when Robbie wakes up, I've been 'ere s'long as Robbie an I know you don't talk shit when it comes ta feelings an people, but Robbie knows you know he loves you an is right terrified bout what you'll do when he opens them pretty emeralds of his."_

_House was quiet, and looked away from Jasper. "I don't kiss just anyone," House finally said and Jasper smiled knowing that was House's way of saying that he wanted to be with Chase. _

"_I gotta warn ya though, You hurt 'im an Acid Walls will look like a walk in tha fuckin park mate, got me?" Jasper said with an icy glare. House just nodded his head, he wasn't worrying about hurting Chase but worrying if Chase would hurt him. He hadn't exactly had the best track record when it came to letting people in. _

"_Robbie's gonna wake in a short while so wake up," Jasper said before he faded and House's eyes opened. _

Two hours had passed while he had been talking to Jasper in his dream and another hour passed before Chase opened his eyes.

"House?" Chase asked weakly as he saw the older man sitting beside his bed.

"Glad you made it, I'd hate to have to go through all of those interviews just to replace you, I'm pretty sure Australian's that can see ghosts are sparse on the ground even in Australia," House said and Chase smiled, House felt the corner of his lips turn up into a small smile.

"Where's Wilson?" Chase asked.

"Telling a fib to Cuddy," House said. "I told her the truth but she didn't believe me, I have no idea why."

"Neither do I," Chase said.

House felt something push his head forward, he knew it was Jasper. "Stupid ghost," House grumbled and his head felt Jasper smack the back of his head.

"Jasper stop," Chase said wondering why his friend was bullying House.

"What did you do?" Chase asked in amusement.

"Nothing!" House said indignantly. "You might want to invest in a leash for your pet ghost."

"Jasper, bed!" Chase cried and pointed to the foot of the bed and House knew the blond had saved him from another smack upside the head.

The room was silent and Chase was starting to get nervous. He didn't know what to say, he had been ordered by Lucian to kill the man he loved and House had to know that the man he loved was him, then there was the whole kissing thing. Chase shivered slightly as he remembered House's lips on his own and the older man's soft murmured words. _"Come back to me." _

"So you love me," House said finally, avoiding more dancing on eggshells. He wanted to get this talk over with as quickly as possible.

Chase looked down at his lap, and nodded "Yea…yea I do," he said softly.

House bit the inside of his cheek for a moment "Any…particular reason why, you're not gonna be like Cameron and try and fix me are you?"

Chase smiled "Who said you needed fixing?" he asked "I like you the way you are."

"Good, so do you like Italian?" House asked.

Chase looked at him in confusion "Um yea I like Italian, why?"

"I know this place, it's nice, I figured when you get out of this bed we could go eat there together," House said nervously, he hated asking people out.

"A-are you asking me out on a date?" Chase asked in shock.

"It doesn't have to be a date," House said quickly wondering if he was wrong, if Jasper had lied to him and Chase only loved him as a friend. "It could be a thank you for saving my life dinner."

"I-I'd like for it to be a date," Chase said still not believing that House had just asked him if he would go out with him.

House nodded "Ok, it's a date then."

"Chase oh my God are you alright?" Cameron asked as she and Foreman burst into the room and House thanked the powers that be that they hadn't over heard anything.

"I'm fine Cameron," Chase said with a smile.

"How are the two kids?" House asked.

"They're fine, their burns started to disappear a few hours ago," Foreman said and Chase nodded figuring that the burns would heal as soon as Lucian was destroyed.

"What happened, you both look like you've been through hell and back," Cameron said as she looked the two men over.

Chase and House shared a look before Chase turned back and shrugged "Something like that," Chase said and Jasper couldn't help but laugh.


	15. Chapter 15 The Living and the Dead

This is it ya'll. It's over after this chapter. It's been a wierd ride but it's finally over. I hope you all have enjoyed this and I should have a new House fic up shortly so be on the lookout ok. Please review.

* * *

"How do I look Jasper?" Chase asked nervously as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror.

Jasper smiled as he looked Chase over and said softly "Gorgeous, love."

"Really?" Chase asked as he looked back at his friend "I mean I don't know how fancy this place is, maybe I should have called and asked House."

"Calm down pet, everythin's gonna be just fine, and ya look fantastic ok," Jasper said as he put a reassuring hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase sighed and nodded his head "I just don't want to fuck this up ya know."

"I know," Jasper said softly as he moved to stand behind Chase and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist before resting his chin on Chase's shoulder.

Chase shivered slightly, he always loved Jasper's touch, it had always comforted and calmed him over the years. Most people who were touched by a ghost always felt extreme cold when touched, as if they had been hit by an arctic blast but for Chase the touch was as if a human had just come in from the cold, he didn't know why the touch of a ghost felt warmer to him but he wasn't complaining it meant that Jasper could touch him as much as he wanted and it wouldn't bother him much.

Chase was thrust out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. "That's House," Chase said and Jasper unhooked himself from his friend and watched as the young blond hurried to answer the door.

House was hardly ever speechless but when Chase opened the door he could find no words. Chase was dressed in a tight fitting dark green short sleeved button up shirt and faded blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

"Um, hey…I hope I'm not under dressed for where we're going, if I am I can go change really quick," Chase said nervously.

House snapped out of his mental drooling and said "No, you're fine."

Chase nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys off the small table by the door. "Ready?" House asked.

"Yea," Chase said as he followed House out of the apartment, turning back to close the door he saw Jasper sitting on the couch and he frowned and wondered why the ghost wasn't coming with them.

"Have fun love, don't be out too late," Jasper said with a smile and Chase chuckled before closing and locking the door.

* * *

He had faced down countless of demons and enraged spirits in his life time, had seen horrors most people had never even dreamed off and had come out relatively unscathed. But he was more nervous as he sat in front of House at a corner table in Riccatoni's Italian Bistro than he had ever been going in to fight a demon. Chase would probably prefer to be fighting the devil himself than sitting awkwardly, his eyes concentrated on the menu in front of him.

"Jasper around anywhere?" he heard House ask. Chase looked up and shook his head "No he decided to stay home," Chase said and House nodded.

They were quiet once more only speaking to place their orders. Chase fiddled with the edge of the table cloth as he tried to think of something to say.

"Talk about music dear, Greg loves music," She had a warm Dutch accent and her voice made him miss his granny.

Chase smiled and glanced over House's shoulder to see a small woman in her early 70's smiling at him, a happy twinkle in her eye.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Chase asked and House visibly relaxed.

* * *

House and Chase exited the small restaurant two hours later, smiling and laughing together. Chase had never seen House so relaxed and he had the elderly woman following House to thank. She had guided him through the conversation, giving him topics she knew House would like and talk adamantly about. Chase had learned more about his boss in one night than he had in three and a half years.

"Thank you for dinner House I really enjoyed it," Chase said as they walked back to House's car.

House just shrugged but Chase could tell that the older man was happy that he had had a good time.

"Dear could you do something for me?" the old woman asked him.

He nodded as he got into the car and she gave him a warm smile. "Can you please tell Greg that his Oma is watching over him?" she asked.

Chase looked over at House and put a hand on his arm, stopping the older man from starting the car. House looked over at the blonde wondering what was wrong.

"House…" Chase started, he knew that this woman was House's grandmother, he had heard of her in passing over the past few years, had seen her around work many times and he knew that House had loved her dearly.

"I…I need to tell you something," Chase said.

House was beginning to worry. The older man was sure that Chase would tell him that he had had a good time but it was all a mistake and he didn't really love him after all. House gripped the steering wheel in an effort not to hit something. How could he have opened himself up to Chase, he felt so stupid?

"What?" House's voice was on edge and Chase looked at him sadly.

"You're Oma told me to tell you that she's watching over you," Chase said softly.

House was speechless, he had been so sure that Chase was going to tell him that he didn't want to be with him. Oma, she had told Chase to tell him that she was watching over him.

"Oma?" House asked in surprise and Chase nodded. "She's sitting in the back seat at the moment, I've seen her around you a lot."

House looked in the rear view mirror even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her, not unless Chase sent out an EMP but his body wasn't ready for even the smallest of pulses yet.

"When I get my strength back you can see her ok, I promise," Chase said and he reached up to touch House's cheek.

House tore his gaze away from the rear view mirror and turned his head to look at Chase and before he could stop himself he crushed his lips to Chase in a fierce kiss.

"You might want to tell her to go hang out with Jasper, cause I'm taking you home Death Walker," House growled fiercely and Chase laughed before kissing House once more.

Oma smiled fondly at the two boys before slipping out of the car as House turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. She watched the two speed away, she was so happy that her grandson had found such a loving and strong boy to take care of him.

"Cute couple huh?" she nodded as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Yea, spose we're banned from our respective places a rest huh," Jasper said as he came to stand beside Oma.

"Only Greg's apartment dear, I don't think Robert will be coming home tonight," Oma said.

Jasper smiled sadly before holding out his arm "Shall we then love?" he asked.

"Why thank you dear," Oma said with a laugh and took Jasper's arm and the two walked towards Chase's apartment as their two living loved ones spent an evening together.


End file.
